leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminology (League of Legends)
There are some words and terms that are used in the game, to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. Here is a list of them with their definitions. Please contribute to the page by adding more terms and definitions alphabetically. A ;AA :Auto attack. ;AAS : . ;Ace :All champions on a team dead at the same moment. ;AD :Attack Damage. ;ADAM :All Draft All Mid custom game type. ;AFK :Away From Keyboard. ;AOE :Area of Effect. ;AP :Ability Power. ;ARAM :All Random All Mid custom game type. ;ArP / ArPen :Armor Penetration. ;AS / ASPD :Attack Speed. ;Assist :To help an allied champion in killing an enemy champion, gaining part of his bounty. ;Aura :A passive ability that usually applies to the champion and those around the champion. B ;b :Back (get back, retreat). ;Bait :To feign weakness in order to lure the enemy into a trap. ;Baron : / . ;BC : . ;BD :Backdoor (to attack the enemies' towers and base without the support of a minion wave). ;BF : . ;BG :Bad Game. ;Blink :A type of movement ability, similar to the Summoner Spell. ;Blue : . ;bot :Bottom (the lower lane) / AI controlled Champion. ;BP :Blue Pill/Recall. ;Brb :Be right back. ;Brush :Tall grass where champions can hide in. ;BT : . ;Buff :A positive effect applied to a champion; see Buff. ;BV : . C ;Care :Be careful, implies possible/probable gank coming ;CC :Crowd Control ;Champion :A particular character that the summoner calls on and controls ;CD :Cooldown ;CDR :Cooldown Reduction ;Creeps :Monsters and Minions. ;CS :Creeps Slain/Creep Score ;CV : D ;d :Defend (turrets, base) without attacking aggressively. ;dc :Disconnected. ;DC : . ;Debuff :A negative effect applied to a champion; it's the opposite of Buff. ;dd :Direct damage or double damage. ;Disable :A form of crowd control that prevents the enemy from taking a particular action. ;Dive :To attack an enemy under his tower. ;DoT :Damage over time. ;DPS :Damage per second / a champion who specializes in sustained damage. E ;EC : ;Executed :Being killed by a tower or a creep with no enemy champion receiving credit for it. The dead champion retains his current bounty. F ;Face check :When a champion goes into a brush to see if an enemy champion is hidden in there. Can be a very risky action to do if there actually is an enemy champion. ;Farm :Seeking out and killing minions to obtain experience and gold ;FB / First Blood :The first kill of the game ;Fear :A debuff which makes target champion walking around randomly and uncontrolable. See Crowd Control ;Fed :A champion becoming very powerful after killing multiple enemy champions ;Feed :To repeatedly die to the enemy team, giving them gold and experience ;FM : ;FoN : ;Fountain :The starting position of the champions when the match begins and where the champion will respawn after they die G ;GA : ;Gank :To ambush one or more unsuspecting enemies ;Global :An ability that can strike anywhere on the map (e.g., ) ;GG :Good Game ;GJ :Good Job ;GL :Good Luck H ;Harass :To put pressure on an enemy champion, most commonly by causing damage to them ;HF :Have Fun ;HP :Health Points ;HP5 :Health Regeneration per 5 seconds I ;iAS :increased attack speed ;IE : ;Inc / Incoming :Used to warn a player that 1 or more champs are heading their way in an attempt to gank J ;Juke :The act of tricking the enemy pursuer(s) into chasing the wrong way, which is most often accomplished by utilizing brush and/or fog of war ;Jungle :The spaces populated by neutral monsters between the lanes ;Jungler :A champion who forgoes fighting in a lane in order to obtain experience and gold from killing creeps in the jungle. ;Jungling :To kill creeps in the jungle K ;Kite :Continuously backing away and attacking a pursuing enemy champion L ;Lane :The paths that allied and enemy minions follow ;Laning :Sticking to the minion paths to push or farm ;Last hit :Getting the killing blow on a minion, creep, or enemy champion ;LoL :League of Legends ;lol :Laughing out loud ;lom :Low on mana ;LW : M ;MIA :Missing In Action ;Mid :Middle lane ;MK :Minion Kills ;Miss :Enemy champion missing in action ;MP5 :Mana regeneration per 5 seconds ;MPen :Magic Penetration ;MP :Mana Points ;MR :Magic Resistance ;MS :Movement Speed N |NPC |Non-player character O |omw |On my way |Oom |Out of mana P |PD | |ping |To alt-left click on the mini map causing a "ping" noise and a mark on the map your entire team can see. |Poke |To use ranked attacks to cause small to moderate damage in order to weaken an enemy |pot |Potion(s) |Proc |Programmed Random Occurrence |Push |Continue advancing forward in a lane, clearing it from minions/towers. Q ;Quints :Quintessence ;QQ :Depicts a set of crying eyes, implying that the other player is complaining :Quitter, originates with a game which allowed a player to leave by the hotkeys "q" "q". ;QSS : R ;Ragequit :An incident where a player quits the game due to in-game frustrations ;Razors : ;re :Short for reappear, meaning an enemy champion is no longer MIA ;Red : ;River :The water crossing between lanes on the Summoner's Rift ;RoA : ;Rofl :Rolling on the floor laughing ;Root :A debuff which prevents any movement by an enemy champion S ;Shop :To go back to the base and buy items ;Silence :A debuff which prevents any activated abilities from being used by an enemy champion ;Skill Shot :An ability that requires aiming a projectile that could miss its target ;Snare :A debuff which prevents target champions movement. See Crowd Control. ;Snowball :An item that grows in power as you gain kills/assists, e.g. ;Solo :A champion (usually in the top lane and/or mid lane) that guards an entire lane on their own ;SotD : ;SotO : ;ss :Enemy champion missing (shortened form of miss) ;Squishy :A champion that can be killed easily due to low health points and/or resistances. ;Steroid :An ability that increases your base stats ;Stun :A debuff which prevents target champions movement and skill-casting. See Crowd Control ;Summoner :The role given to the player as they call a champion to the field and directs them in battle ;SV : T ;Taunt :A debuff which makes the target champion attacking and following the source. See Crowd Control ;Top :Top/Upper lane ;TP : U ;Ult :To use a champion's ultimate ability ;Unique :An aura or ability that do not stack with more of the same type W ;WotA : ;WP :Well Played Z ;Zone :See Zoning Category:Gameplay elements Category:Lists